How to Rock Unrecognized Love
by Plat.Child
Summary: A beautiful yet unrecognized love. Follow along as Zevie meet, grow, and fall in love.
1. How to Rock Fresh Meat

_Dear Readers,_

_ This is my first Zevie story and my first fan-fiction story! I am so excited. Some of you may recognize my username from reviews (I love to review), but this will be my first story (and what better day than on Zevie day). I am thrilled to become a part of the community! Please enjoy. 3 _

**Chapter 1: How to Rock Fresh Meat**

Stevie's P.O.V.

Fresh meat. That's how Kevin described it . . . or him. Today, finally, something interesting was going to happen: there was a new kid. He just started this morning, but the rumors had started weeks ago. Don't ask me what they are; I do my best to not pay attention.

"Hey, Loserberry, if you stare any harder you might blow up!" Kacey Simon, Queen of the Perfs, called to me. I suddenly realized that while lost in thought, I had been staring at the Perfs. Trust me on this, if I had not been so out of it then, I would be doing the exact opposite, avoid looking at those stuck-up, rich girls that had nothing more to worry about than their manicure. Personally, they made me want to hurl but to the rest of the school they were goddesses. I gave Kacey a death glare and then finished putting my books away in my locker. I turned and started to head to my table, a.k.a. the worst table in the courtyard, and then 'fresh meat' walked in. He wore a gray guy tank, a blue plaid shirt, and some worn jeans. He had jet-black hair, a serious expression, but kind eyes. He was kind of cute, okay, I get it, but just because I'm tomboy Stevie Baskara, doesn't mean I can't look . . . anyway, what really grabbed my attention was what he held in his right hand, a ukulele case . . . interesting. I watched on as he tried to find a place to sit.

"Hey, I'm Zander, I'm new and-", but before he could even finish his sentence all the kids at the table had vanished. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder . . .

Zander's P.O.V.

Before I could even get out the next word all the kids fled, and before I could even react I felt a pressure on my shoulder.

"-And I'm not that judgmental", a girl wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, a simple red blouse and a beanie stepped up to my side. Her hand was on my shoulder. I moved my body to face her and she took back her hand, and for some reason I wished she would put it back.

"I'm Stevie", she smiled and held out her hand. Since when do people shake hands? I guess I had a weird look on my face because her smile faded and she pulled back her hand.

"Well . . . I like your ukulele case", she said trying to break the uncomfortable silence I was causing. I looked down at my case it had a big purple "Z" on it. Just her coming up to me was odd enough, but now, I knew she was different.

"I'm just surprised you didn't think it was for a mini guitar", I smirked.

"You really have never met anyone with a brain, then" she laughed. I chuckled, she was kind of cute.

"Brains aren't my type."

"So, you're the kind who likes to flirt around but can never go on more than one date with the same girl?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"You do realize that you basically just said you're incapable of commitment" she grinned. She was different than any girl I had ever met before, that's for sure, but no one can resist the Zander charm.

"Y'know, I hang with a lot of girls, but I've never met one as special as you."

"Dear God, you need help." I guess she can resist it. "Come sit down with us." she started, while turning and walking away.

"'Us'?" I questioned as I followed her to a far-off table, right next to the garbage cans.

"Zander, meet Nelson; keyboard, Kevin; drums-"

"And you?"

"I play bass, primarily. But I can play guitar, piano, cello, and violin."

"Wow."

"Yep. Well, we are the music outcasts", she said casually, clearly seeing that as a fact rather than a matter-of-opinion. She sat down and I quickly followed her lead.

"Kevin, Nelson, this is 'fresh meat'." As she introduced me, I began to realize what was happening; I was being . . . accepted. Simultaneously, they said, "Welcome to the band, 'fresh meat'."

_ I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading. I normally go to bed really, really early (I live by Benjamin Franklin quotes), but I had to finish and post this for Zevie day. Please review, and happy Zevie day!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Aspiring Writer 3_


	2. How to Rock Cutesier than Normal

_Dear Readers,_

_ Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! I, also, got some reviews that made me so happy and so much more confident with my story, so thank you! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, because here is the new chapter. I just want to inform you that there is a time skip of about two months, so Zander, by now, has brought Kacey in and all of them (the band mates) have become great friends!_

**Chapter 2: How to Rock Cutesier than Normal**

Stevie's P.O.V.

Five in the morning, FIVE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING! Doesn't Kacey having anything better to do? Like, sleep. She called us all in saying it was an emergency. I was just going to pretend that there was something wrong with my phone and I didn't get the text, but Zander forced me to come by showing up at my house to drive me. We were supposed to meet everybody in the band room; I didn't even know the school was open at five. Zander and I walked into the school from the courtyard entrance, hand-in-hand. He was laughing at me for being so sleepy. Basically, if he wasn't holding my hand I probably would've walked right into the closed door.

"Look, the Loserberry 5 love birds!" Molly mocked from the perf table. Those perfs really did guard that table with their lives. I balled my hands into fists and I was about to teach that girl a lesson when Zander's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me back. I fought at first but then he started to whisper in my ear.

"They aren't worth it Steves." His soothing words and embrace slowly helped my relax. We walked off as Zander moved his arm to my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, she just gets on my nerve sometimes, I mean who does she think she is-" My anger started to rise. He pulled me closer.

"They don't matter, okay?" he said softly. I just nodded. He's the only one who can calm me down when I get worked up. It's just something about him, I don't know, he just knows me; he knows how to make me laugh when I'm upset and calm me down when I'm angry.

"Ready for this?" he asked, his hand on the door handle. We both had no idea what Kacey wanted, only that it was an "emergency", which normally meant either shoes or perfs, and I really didn't care about either.

"Not really", I said. He laughed and opened the door. He stepped to the side, letting me go in first.

"My lady", he motioned for me to walk through. I laughed.

"Why thank you!" I smiled using my best English tea accent. He grinned. All of a sudden I was yanked into the room by my wrist and spun around to face Kacey.

"You're late."

"What do you want from me at five in the morning!" I noticed Kevin and Nelson sitting on the couch playing furious pigeons. They looked up when they heard me yell.

"I found a way to finally take down the perfs!" she shrieked. Of course, that's what this is about.

"Okay, well I'm going to finish sleeping while you throw your life away on a bunch of mean girls." I walked over to the couch and gave Kevin and Nelson my signature death glare. They sprang up off the couch. I sat down.

"And I will be your pillow." Zander grinned. I smiled up at him as he walked over to the couch and lied down, propping his feet up on the coffee table. I rested my head in his shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

Kacey's P.O.V.

I watched as the Stevie fell asleep on Zander's shoulder. Were they being cutesier than normal? No, it has to just be me. I mean, like, they were always on top of each other, so this is nothing new.

"So, um, the snowflake dance is coming up, do we want to play it?" Nelson broke my train of thought.

"Obviously, because if we don't the perfs will, and we can't let that happen." While Zander and Stevie slept, Kevin, Nelson, and I worked on the set list for the dance.

_ Thank you for reading! I update everyday, so there will be another chapter tomorrow. Please tell me if you thought the pacing was a little messed up at the end, thank you!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Aspiring Writer_


	3. The Unfortunate End

_Dear Readers,_

_ I am sorry for not updating yesterday, and I'm sorry for leaving my work unfinished, and I am sorry for using chapter three as a note, and most of all I am sorry that I have to say goodbye. I will no longer be reading, writing, or reviewing; but I hope all of you continue to do so. Although my time on this site was short-lived, I got to interact with wonderful writers, read incredible stories, and learn new things about myself and my writing; so thank you for that. We all know that there are people out there that do bad things, and because of those people there is very little trust nowadays. This is why my journey must end here, but it was great while it lasted! Thank you! Who knows, maybe one day, in ten, fifteen years from now I will be going through the books at the public library and I will come across one of yours, and maybe you will see one of mine. If you do, the dedication will read:_

"_Dedicated to the inspiring writers of fanfiction, 2012"_

_ I love you guys, write on, and do not let anything stop you! Goodbye!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Still an Aspiring Writer_


End file.
